


Matchmaker

by NefariousEuphony



Series: DBz Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousEuphony/pseuds/NefariousEuphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bulma makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

The Dragon is a terrible matchmaker. I wish for the perfect boyfriend,  and what do I get? A midget space monkey with anger issues threatening me, Bulma Briefs!  Who the hell does he think he is? I don't care if he claims he's a prince, no one threatens Bulma Briefs.  Honestly, what kind of backwater planet does he come from?!


End file.
